The Sword Awakens: The Bromance of Jacktide
by PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon
Summary: When Percy and Magnus meet, along with their trust weapons. Just a oneshot that's rated T because I'm paranoid. Title has no affiliation to Star Wars, and Jacktide is Jack and Riptide. Please excuse my failure of a summary.
**Sup everyone, this is a little oneshot that came to my brain when I was eating breakfast. It's about Percy Jackson's sword Riptide, a.k.a. Anaklusmos, and Magnus Chase's sword, Jack, or Sumerbrander. Contains the sword owners too, obviously. Enjoy!**

 _ **Magnus POV:**_

I was eating a falafel when my sword told me he wanted to talk(or flirt) with another sword.

Ok, let me back it up. I'm Magnus Chase, son of Frey, the Norse God of Summer, Peace, Fertility, Sunshine, Rain, and Wealth. But see, I died at the hands of the fire giant Surt. I'm now an einherji, the Warriors of Odin, who prepare for Ragnarök, where Odin is supposed to lead us into battle, but where a bunch of different gods die, like Odin, Thor, and Frey, but also some baddies, like Loki.

Anyways, I was just chilling in Boston with my sword, Jack, originally known as Sumerbrander, my Pops' old blade, who can float/fly and talk. But after he does something, like kills something bad, or flies up a giant's nose, when I grab him again, it exhausts me.

But I don't normally carry around a sword in public, Jack can turn into a pendant that I keep on my neck, since Mr. Talking-Sword thought being a pen was a really stupid idea.

Anyways, I was just eating a falafel when Jack fell off my neck.

"Finally, I was tired of being cooped up in there! Hey, you know Annabeth's boyfriend, right?" Jack asked me. I sighed. My cousin Annabeth had recently told me that Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians also exist. Annabeth herself was a daughter of Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. She dates a son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson, who saved the world twice, apparently. He fell into Tartarus for her, and he gave up godhood for her, too.

"Yes Jack, I know who Percy Jackson is." I told my sword.

"Well, I'm sensing that he has a powerful sword. I want to talk to him! I haven't had company of _my_ species forever!" Jack whined.

I sighed again and replied, "Fine Jack, but I'm coming with you," I looked across the food court at my cousin's boyfriend who had black hair and sea green eyes. "Annabeth said she would tell him sbout us, and by us I mean the Norse."

"Fair enough." Was the only thing Jack said as we walked, well, I walked as Jack floated, towards the 17 year old Greek demigod.

"Um, hi," I mumbled. _Real mature, Magnus. He probably thinks you're some wierdo now._ I mentally scolded myself. "Hi, are you, by any chance, Percy Jackson?" I asked him.

He looked up. His startling sea green eyes bore straight through me, as if he was examining my soul. _Wow, Greek and Roman demigods have fierce stares._ I noted. But that glare disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. Now they were bright and happy, with a tinge of sadness in them, as if hje were saying, _I've had a good life, but I've seen a lot of deaths and sadness too._

"Yes, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, Creator of Horses, the Earthshaker, at your service. You must be Magnus Chase, Wise Girl, a.k.a. Annabeth's cousin." He said immediately. "Can I say all my titles? I'm usually really modest, but every now and then I like to show off," after seeing my nod, he continued, "Percy Jackson, twice the savior of Olympus/the world, Subject of the Great Prophecy and Prophecy of Seven, Owner of Anaklusmos/Riptide, Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, Defeater of Ares, Kronos, Hyperion, Polybotes, Ephialtes, Otis, fighter of Atlas, Porphyrion, Enceladus, Alcyoneus, Retriever of Zeus's Master Bolt and the Golden Fleece, Holder of the Sky, Navigator of the Labyrinth, Swimmer of the River Styx, Praetor of the Twelth Legion, Retriever of the Golden Eagle Standard, Crew Member of the Argo II, Survivor of Tartarus, and Bane of the many Monsters that we would be here for a year if I were to say." Percy finished. I realized I was gawking at him, because hd blushed. "I had help on almost all of those," he commented, "I didn't do all of them alone."

"Well, I'm not gonna say my titles, since you already know, and you've done a million things more than me." I admitted.

"Well then, what's the deal with your flying blade? 'Cause it's starting to freak me out." He said smiling. I grinned.

"This is my sword Jack, formerly known as Sumerbrander, or the Sword of Summer," I told Percy with a smirk. "Jack, do something!" I commanded him.

"Howdy there, Percy!" He said while doing a flip in mid-air.

"WOAH! You-you have a talk-talking sword that can do acrobatics." He said with a shocked look on his face.

I grinned again, "Yep," I said, popping the P. "This is Jack, my talking and flying sword. The only downside of owning this awesome blade is that when he kills something, he needs to recharge with me, but I get exausted when I grab him afterwards. Also, he makes a good locket, after he refused to be a pen, since he thinks that's the stupidest idea ever." I state while I stare at the look on probably my future cousin in-law.

"Well," he said, his intimidating gaze turning towards Jack, "I got a bone to pick with you, Jack. _My_ sword Riptide, a.k.a. Anaklusmos, turns from a sword into a pen, which, if I want, can actually write!" Percy announced, pulling out what looked like a bronze ballpoint pen. "Meet Riptide!" Percy yelled, causing some nearby mortals to stop and stare. The Greek uncapped the pen, turning it into a leaf-shaped bronze sword with the word _Anaklusmos_ engraved on the hilt, while a glowing white trident, which I assume is the symbol of Poseidon, on the base of the blade.

I turn to look at Jack, "And _you_ thought a pen sword was a bad idea!" I half-yell at Jack while Percy practices some fencing moves, completely oblivious to the mortals frowning at the demigod.

"Well, I bet the guy loses his pen a lot, while I'm safe and sound on your neck." Jack retaliates.

Percy stops killing the air and looks at Jack. "Actually, Riptide always returns to my pocket, whether he's in pen or sword form," Percy states. "So I can't lose him." Then he promptly continued slicing up air.

"Alright, but let me talk to him, I haven't talked to another good blade forever!" Jack says in a half-whiny voice.

Percy looks at Jack like he's insane. "Riptide can't talk. He doesn't talk. I would know if my sword was awake." Percy menacingly says. I shrink a little into my seat, while Jack holds firm.

"Let me try to wake him up. Maybe he needs another sword to wake him up." Jack insists.

"'Kay, knock yourself out. If you manage to wake him up, I will pass out. Percy says.

Jack takes his head, the sharp end of his blade, and sticks it into the trident emblem on Percy's sword. Suddenly, Riptide is hit with a small bronze aura, and he starts to hum. Softly at first, but increasingly getting louder.

"Wow Perce, why have you never done this to me before! I feel great!" I hear what I assume is Riptide say.

Percy on the other hand, looks flabbergasted, says: "Oh my Gods of Olympus!" Then he promptly passes out.

"Wow Jack, thanks for waking me up! But I better tell Seaweed Brain here how to turn me off just in case he screams and runs whenever I wake up." Riptide states cheerfully.

"No problem Riptide, just tell him to touch the trident emblem on your base, and you'll turn off. We will definitely be really good friends!" Jack responds. Then they immediately start fencing, while I wake Percy up.

"Hey man, if you ever need, or want to turn Riptide's talking/flying mode off, just tap the trident." I tell him.

"Thanks, I really don't want to deal with a talking Riptide ever single day." He says warily, rubbing his head. Then he snaps and says " Styx! What the Hades is the time? I'm late for a date with Annabeth! Riptide, get over here!" He shouts for Riptide, tapping the trident, then the tip of the blade, slipping the pen into his pocket.

Then he was gone.

Well, I guess Jack isn't the only talking sword, and I'm not the only strange guy around. Can't wait till I see my cousin and her boyfriend again. I smile at the thought, then walk away.

 **Well! That wasn't so bad, was it? Please review and fav and the other stuff that falls under that category. PercyJacksontheSonofPoseidon, signing ou!**


End file.
